Sockets are widely used in daily life, and an existing plug may be directly connected with the socket by inserting metal prongs of the plug into insert holes of the socket. Since the connection between the plug and the socket merely relies on clamping the metal prongs by elastic sheets of the socket, the plug is easy to be released from the socket under an external force, resulting in slipping out of the plug from the socket due to unexpected situations, which not only affects the normal use of an electronic device powered by the socket, but also shorten the service life of the electronic device. In some specific occasions, instruments such as electric drills and electric hammers, which may be frequently moved, will be moved around and manipulated at different angles in use, and hence might likely be powered off due to the release of the plug from the socket, thereby affecting the working efficiency, therefore a security risk exists and there is a need for improvement.